Sen no Yoru wo Koete
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: [HIATUS] Rasa sakit selalu terasa setiap hujan menjelang. Dendam kelam masa lalulah yang dikejar Ichigo saat ini. Bersama Hitsugaya, menjadi cara tercepat untuk menggapai tujuanya. UPDATE! Ch 2 : memories in the rain. IchiHitsu! RnR please...
1. Ryoka?

**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Tite Kubo

Sen no Yoru wo Koete © RyuseiAki

**Warning :** OOC, Shonen-ai, Un-beta, Typo, Semi canon, IchiHitsu!, modificated canon.

**Don't like? So, please Don't read.**

First project in Bleach, Enjoy~

Bab I : Ryoka.

—**Sen no Yoru wo Koete—**

**.**

**(After a Thousand Nights)**

"Taicho,"

Suara panggilan dari fukutaicho-nya membuat Hitsugaya menoleh. Matsumoto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan, berjalan pelan mendekati sang kapten yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela.

Menatap bulan.

"Pasukan khusus sudah siap. Kami menunggu perintah."  
>Mendengar itu Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk singkat dan mulai berjalan keluar —dengan Matsumoto di belakangnya, tentu saja— .<p>

"Malam ini, aku sendiri yang akan ke gensei. Kau tetap di sini."  
>Suara datar taicho-nya membuat sang fukutaicho berhenti melangkah. Dan sedetik kemudian kembali melangkah cepat untuk menyamai langkah Hitsugaya.<p>

"Saya tidak setuju. Sebagai taicho anda harus tetap di Seireitei. Lagi pula, tugas kali ini resikonya besar, taicho.", Protes Matsumoto. Ia yang mendengar keputusan mendadak —lagi sembrono— dari sang taicho tidak bisa tinggal diam, ne?

"Soutaicho memerintahkan**ku** untuk membawa pasukan dan mengamankan tempat Shiki Fuujin*. Dan tenang saja, aku tahu bagaimana kemampuanku."

"Bukan berarti saya meremehkan anda. Tetapi ryoka bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilawan tanpa pengalaman, taicho!", Kali ini suara sang fukutaicho meninggi. Sungguh, Matsumoto Rangiku yang pernah berdiri di padang pasir Hueco Mundo untuk mencicipi Moonlight War, sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan taicho-nya kali ini.  
>"Dan jika keputusan anda tidak bisa berubah, biarkan saya ikut malam ini. Bukankah tugas seorang fukutaicho adalah melindungi punggung taicho-nya?", Sambungnya kemudian.<p>

Kali ini, Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam fukutaicho berambut orange panjang itu. Dan helaan nafas panjang pun terdengar.

"Matsumoto, tugasmu malam ini adalah mengurus divisi 10 selama aku pergi. Jangan biarkan ada satu pun tumpukan paperwork di mejaku.", Tegas Hitsugaya. "Dan, yah... Tenang saja, aku akan pulang besok pagi."

Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan sambil lalu oleh Hitsugaya. Kakinya kembali melangkah cepat, meninggalkan fukutaicho-nya yang mematung, dan menuju batalion pasukan yang menunggu.

"Malam ini kita ditugaskan ke gensei untuk membantu pengamanan Shiki Fuujin. Purnama hitam yang melanda gensei, memperbesar kemungkinan penyerangan oleh ryoka yang tersisa. Siapkan mental kalian dan laksanakan tugas sebaik mungkin. Ada pertanyaan?"

Pasukan yang hening membuat Hitsugaya mengangguk puas.

"Aku sendiri yang akan memimpin kalian. Kita berangkat."  
>"Hai!"<p>

Keadaan hening.  
>Matsumoto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Berharap perasaan tidak enak yang melandanya sedari tadi tidak berarti apa-apa. Dan wanita itu pun berbalik, memutuskan kembali masuk ke ruangan kerjanya.<br>Angin berdesir lambat, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang terjatuh dari rantingnya.

Dan langit di atas sana terdiam, saat mendengar sang Takdir yang memegang skenario drama atas dunia, berbicara.

_Sayang sekali, Juubantai no Fukutaicho. Firasat burukmu malam ini, mungkin saja—_

_Benar._

_._

_._

_._

Ryoka.

Apa yang terlintas dipikiran kalian saat mendengar kata itu?  
>"Julukan bagi roh yang melintasi atau memasuki soul society tanpa ijin"?<p>

Benar, Tapi itu sekarang.

Tahukah kalian kalau dulu, Ryoka merupakan sebutan bagi roh yang menempati bahkan menguasai Hueco Mundo?

Tidak? Wajar saja.

Karena Seireitei begitu pintar menyembunyikan tinta merah yang pernah mampir ke buku sejarah mereka. Warna merah yang berarti secara harfiah, terukir dari tetesan darah para Shinigami dan roh yang baru saja tersebut namanya.

Sekilas cerita untukmu.

Dahulu, Hueco Mundo bukan sekedar dihuni oleh para Hollow. Padang pasir yang bertahtakan langit malam dan bulan sabit itu juga pernah menjadi saksi bagi eksistensi sebuah kelompok roh yang memiliki kelebihan para Dewa.

Ryoka, namanya.

Mereka roh yang berwujud serupa dengan manusia dan memiliki kemampuan yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Shinigami. Memiliki reiryoku, reiatsu, dan zanpakuto sebagai senjata.

Tetapi kelebihan mereka tidak hanya itu.  
>Tenaga dan kecepatan yang melebihi para shinigami, serta keanggunan khas aristokrat juga menyertai eksistensi para ryoka. Jika kalian pernah mendengar legenda tentang makhluk penghisap darah manusia (yang kelak di gensei diberi sebutan "Vampir"), itulah perbedaan yang paling mencolok antara shinigami dan ryoka.<p>

Ya.

Para ryoka membutuhkan darah dari makhluk fana itu untuk memenuhi rasa lapar dan memasok reiryoku mereka. Dan berbeda dengan hollow yang memakan jiwa manusia, ryoka hanya 'mengambil' darah dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh jiwanya.

Mungkin hal ini yang membuat Seireitei tidak mempermasalahkan ryoka yang sedang 'berburu' di gensei dan menghilangkan anggapan bahwa roh penguasa Hueco Mundo adalah musuh mereka. Tetapi, tidak ada juga shinigami yang mengatakan bahwa seorang ryoka adalah teman. Netral, ibaratnya.

Keadaan itu berlangsung selama ribuan tahun. Kedamaian pun tercipta. Waktu terus bergulir, dan pada suatu malam keadaan berubah.

Saat itu, seorang ryoka dilaporkan menyerang seorang shinigami yang sedang bertugas dan menghisap darahnya. Padahal dua belah pihak sudah saling sepakat untuk tidak mengganggu lainnya.  
>Darah shinigami bagi ryoka merupakan suatu mukjizat. Seorang ryoka yang meminum darah shinigami, akan mendapat kekuatan yang sangat besar. Hampir serupa dengan efek segel raja. Hanya saja, para ryoka hampir tidak pernah menyentuh darah shinigami. Dikarenakan harga diri mereka yang terlampau tinggi dan memunculkan anggapan bahwa 'meminum darah dari roh yang lebih lemah adalah tindakan memalukan.'<p>

Sedang central 46 yang mendapat laporan ini tentu geram. Segera saja saat purnama hitam yang melanda gensei dalam 100 tahun sekali tiba, jajaran Gotei 13 beserta ratusan shinigami pilihan diturunkan ke Hueco Mundo melalui segel raja. Moonlight War pun terjadi. Butiran pasir di Hueco Mundo menjadi saksi bagi kekalahan penguasa mereka. Para ryoka yang hanya berjumlah ratusan itu dibantai habis. Yang selamat hanya mereka yang saat itu berburu di gensei. Seireitei pun mendapat luka di sana-sini. Setengah dari mereka gugur, dan yang tersisa langsung menuju ke gensei dan membuat Shiki Fuujin untuk menyegel ke 9 petinggi ryoka yang terlalu sulit untuk dimusnahkan.

Perang besar itu menyisakan trauma dan dendam mendalam di kedua belah pihak. Dan menjadi faktor utama yang menyebabkan julukan ryoka digunakan bagi para roh 'tak diundang'.

Ryoka, roh pengganggu yang pantas dibenci dan di dimusnahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita... Terlambat.", Bisik Hitsugaya dengan suara tercekat.

Saat menginjakkan kaki di lokasi tempat disegelnya para Espada (Title bagi ke sembilan petinggi ryoka), pemandangan yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaannya. Goa besar yang tertutupi oleh rerimbunan pepohonan di salah satu bukit Karakura itu sekarang bersimbah darah.

Puluhan Shinigami penjaga dengan tubuh yang berlumur darah dan serakan zanpakuto yang tercoreng warna serupa menjadi penyumbang terbesar adanya warna merah di tempat ini. Hawa kematian yang terbentuk benar-benar pekat. Menjadikan kesan mengerikan yang melekat menguat.

Tetapi bagi Hitsugaya sendiri, pemandangan paling mengerikan terdapat di mulut goa. Tepatnya pada tiang segel yang **dulu** berdiri kokoh di sana. Kata dulu mengandung arti bahwa sang tiang sekarang tak ada. Hanya tersisa serakan puing-puing yang bertuliskan kanji Shiki Fuujin.

"A... Apa ini? Bukanlah purnama hitam masih beberapa jam lagi?"  
>"Hitsugaya-taicho! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"<p>

Rentetan pertanyaan dari bawahannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Hanya menatap ke sekelilingnya-lah yang dilakukan Sang Tensai sekarang.  
>'Kenapa bisa begini? Bukankah para ryoka itu harus menunggu hingga titik puncak purnama?'<p>

"Kebingungan, Shinigami-kun?"

Suara datar yang menginterupsi perhatiannya membuat Hitsugaya terkesiap. Baru disadarinya, kalau di depannya sekarang berdiri seorang berbaju putih dengan topeng Hollow di kepala. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam sebahu, serta sepasang mata emerald yang mengarah lurus pada Sang Taicho.

Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, Hitsugaya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan suara yang sama datarnya.  
>"Siapa kau?"<p>

Sang pria pucat mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, "Perkenalkan, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Cuatro Espada yang ditugaskan untuk menyambut kalian malam ini."

Kali ini raut keterkejutan kembali menguasai wajah para Shinigami. Espada? Pemimpin tertinggi para ryoka itu?

"Jadi ryoka... Benar-benar bangkit kembali?"  
>"Seperti yang kau lihat, Shinigami."<p>

Setetes keringat dingin meluncur turun dari dahi putih Hitsugaya. Sedikit rasa ragu pun menyusup di hatinya. Sanggupkah dia melawan seorang Cuatro Espada dengan **hanya** sebatalion pasukan?  
>Tidak. Bukan berarti Sang Juubantai Taicho ini takut pada kematian, hanya saja jika menilik ulang pada kisah rasa seniornya yang bahkan harus bersusah payah dalam menghadapi <strong>seorang<strong> ryoka, tampaknya rasa ragunya cukup beralasan.

Hitsugaya memutus pandangan dari mata yang sewarna dengan miliknya itu. Dan saat pemandangan 'berdarah' para Shinigami penjaga sampai di matanya, sebuah kemungkinan menghampiri otaknya. Langsung saja, pandangan terkejut dilayangkan Hitsugaya ke pria bernama Ulquiorra itu.

"Jangan pernah berfikir seperti kami mencoba meminum darah kotor kalian, Shinigami."

Tebakan yang tepat sasaran serta suara penuh nada mencemooh itu membuat Hitsugaya menggeram, "Hitsugaya Toushiro, Juubantai Taicho. Dan ku tegaskan padamu ryoka, jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan Shinigami."

Ulquiorra tersenyum meremehkan, "Heh... Buktikan itu. Jangan sampai mati dengan mudah, Taicho."

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar nada meremehkan itu. "Kalian semua, pergi dari sini. Laporkan saja apa yang kalian lihat pada Soutaicho dan serahkan dia padaku.", Ujarnya kemudian.

Semua Shinigami yang mendengar itu menatap tak percaya pada taichonya.  
>"Kami hanya akan pulang bersama Taicho! Mohon jangan berkata seperti itu!"<br>"Hitsugaya-taicho!"  
>"Taicho! Beri kami perintah!"<p>

Seulas senyum puas terpampang di wajah Sang Taicho. "Baiklah, kepung dia! Buktikan pada makhluk itu kalau Shinigami bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan!", Komando Hitsugaya.

"Hai!"  
>Para Shinigami yang mendengar teriakan perintah taicho-nya seakan mendapat semangat tambahan. Rasa takut dan tegang yang sempat melanda pun sirna, seiring dengan zanpakuto yang mulai tercabut dari sarungnya.<p>

Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar pada para Shinigami -menurutnya- rendahan yang sekarang mengepungnya.

"Hiyaaat!"

Sang Cuatro Espada tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berpijak. Dan sedetik sebelum sebuah zanpakuto menyentuh kulit pucatnya, Espada itu bergerak cepat, merobohkan —kalau tidak mau disebut menebas— para shinigami itu dengan zanpakuto yang direbutnya dari salah satu mereka.

Sama sekali tidak ada gerakan sia-sia dari pria bermata emerald itu. Gaya bertarung cepat nan anggun khas para ryoka menjadi pemandangan yang disuguhkan Sang Cuatro.  
>Hanya beberapa menit, dan satu batalion penuh Shinigami pilihan dari divisi 10 berhasil dirobohkan.<p>

Hitsugaya ternganga. Tapi dengan segera dicabutnya Hyourinmaru dan menatap marah pada sang ryoka.

"Soten Ni Zase! Hyourinmaru!"

Komando pelepasan shikai diteriakkan, dan tekanan udara di tempat itu berubah.  
>Awan gelap berkumpul di langit yang tadinya dipenuhi bintang. Kemudian disusul dengan sebuah naga es berwarna biru muda yang meraung keras di atas Sang Tensai.<p>

"Reiatsu dan zanpakuto yang bagus. Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertarung.", Tanggap Ulquiorra.

"Heyaaahh!"  
>"Cero."<p>

**DUAARRR **

Ledakan besar yang terjadi saat sang naga es menghantam cero milik Ulquiorra, menjadi pembuka bagi pertarungan antara Juubantai Taicho Vs Cuatro Espada.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Reiatsu besar nan dingin melingkupi kawasan bukit hingga beberapa saat. Sebagian tanah dan pepohonan sekarang terlapisi selimut es tebal.  
>Tetapi tampaknya sang ryoka lebih unggul kali ini. Dibuktikan dengan keadaan Hitsugaya yang sekarang terengah hebat serta separuh sayap di bankai-nya hancur lebur. Sedangkan sang lawan masih berdiri tegak dengan raut wajah tanpa emosinya.<p>

"Inikah kekuatan yang kau katakan tadi? Memalukan.", Gumam Ulquiorra.  
>Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat yang sama sekali tak terbaca oleh Hitsugaya, Espada itu menyambar serakan zanpakuto di sampingnya lalu menusuk dada kiri sang taicho.<p>

Kena telak.

"Kh...", Hanya ringisan kesakitan yang mampu dikeluarkan Hitsugaya. Reiryoku-nya benar-benar terkuras. Muntahan darah di bibirnya yang memucat serta luka menganga yang masih mengeluarkan darah membuat dirinya—di mata Ulquiorra— tampak sangat menyedihkan.

Meski begitu, Sang Tensai masih kukuh menggenggam Hyourinmaru di tangannya yang gemetar. Kesadarannya sudah timbul tenggelam. Tetapi tekad untuk tidak terpuruk di bawah ryoka yang satu ini membuatnya bertahan. Meski harus berdiri dengan kaki yang melemas.

"Tidak menyerah sampai akhir, eh?", Ucap Ulquiorra sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebilah zanpakuto rampasan yang masih berlumuran darah.

"Tapi kau akan mati malam ini."

Tepat sebelum tebasan pedang itu menyentuh leher pucat Hitsugaya, sebuah tangan lain menahan Espada itu.

"Jangan ganggu.", Desis Ulquiorra pada orang yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Serahkan dia padaku.", Kalimat singkat bernada perintah terucap dari si pengganggu.

Raut wajahnya tak terlihat, karena sebuah topeng Hollow menutup penuh wajah itu. Hanya sepasang lubang mata yang menampilkan mata emas berlatar hitam yang tampak.  
>Ulquiorra memandang sejenak pada mata emas itu. Kemudian menyentakkan tangan dan membuang zanpakuto yang tadi tergenggam. Sang Cuatro Espada mendengus tak kentara, lalu membalikkan badannya.<p>

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Dia akan mati kalau tidak segera kau urus, Kurosaki.", Kalimat bernada tak acuh dari Ulquiorra menjadi ucapan terakhir sebelum sang espada bersonido pergi.

Si mata emas yang dipanggil Kurosaki kembali menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya tepat saat tubuh mungil itu terhuyung ke depan. Nyaris membentur tanah kalau saja sepasang lengan milik Kurosaki Ichigo tidak menahannya.

TRAKKK

Hyourinmaru yang terlepas dari pegangan Hitsugaya jatuh membentur tanah dan patah menjadi dua bagian. Menandakan parahnya luka sang pemilik. Melihat itu, Ichigo hanya mendengus pelan.

"Yare-yare, lukanya parah sekali.", Gumamnya.

Kembali dilihatnya tubuh di tangannya. Keadaannya memprihatinkan. Dengan muka yang luar biasa pucat serta luka menganga di dada, hanya desah nafas tak kentara yang mengindikasikan dia masih hidup.

Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya, membuat topeng Hollow di wajahnya hancur. Menampilkan seraut wajah tampan dengan sepasang mata cokelat khas musim gugur.  
>Pria berambut orange itu menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Hitsugaya, kemudian menyentuhkan tangan ke dada Sang Tensai. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan akhirnya bergumam dengan seulas seringai di wajah.<p>

"Beberapa milimeter dari jantung. Paru-paru nya pun tidak terluka. Heh... Cuatro Espada itu benar-benar tahu apa mauku."

**To be continued….**

—**ǒǑǒ—**

**RyuseiAki's Note:**

*Shiki fuujin : segel dewa kematian.

Salam kenal minna-san! meika author baru di fandom ini, ini fic pertama di FBI, mohon ma'af jika ada OOC, kegajean, keanehan, dan kesalahan di fic ini ya~

Tema yang meika ambil kali ini modificated canon, segala pertanyaan, kritik, saran, atau pun keluhan(?), silahkan layangkan lewat review.

Lalu, karena meika baru dalam mengikuti jalan cerita di Bleach, koreksi dari senpai sekalian sangat meika butuhkan,,,

_Thanks for reading, and see you in next Chapter…._

**RyuseiAki (Meika)**


	2. Memories In The Rain

**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Tite Kubo

Sen no Yoru wo Koete © RyuseiAki

**Warning :** OOC, Shonen-ai, Un-beta, Typo, Semi canon, IchiHitsu!, modificated canon, AR

**Don't like? So, please Don't read.**

***Italic: flash back.**

First project in Bleach, Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Seribu tahun. Waktu yang lama, bukan?<br>Tapi tenang saja, semua sakit ini masih ku ingat.  
>Aku tak mungkin melupakannya.<br>Aku masih ingat, kok.  
>Semuanya, kawan. Dan—<br>**.**

**.  
><strong>

—Hey, balas dendam itu manis, tahu?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_"Soifon-taicho, segera bawa pasukanmu menuju gensei dan periksa segel Shiki Fuujin. Aku merasa ada masalah yang terjadi. Karena hingga saat ini, tidak ada laporan dari Hitsugaya-taicho."_

Nii bantai-taicho-Saolin Fon, menghela nafas perlahan. Sebelum akhirnya melangkah mantap menuju gerbang besar senkaimon dihadapannya. Sebanyak satu batalion Onmitsukido berjalan tanpa suara di belakang sang taicho. Bersiap melaksanakan misi penting yang satu kan lalu turun untuk mereka.

Begitu purnama hitam di gensei lewat, tidak ada kabar apapun yang berhembus dari divisi 10 yang melakukan penjagaan. Karena itu, setelah mempertimbangkan masalah yang mungkin sedang dihadapi oleh batalion 10 dan tim penjaga Shiki Fuujin, Yamamoto Genryuusei Shigekuni-soutaicho memutuskan untuk mengirim bala bantuan dari divisi 2. Dengan harapan masalah yang mungkin terjadi sanggup diatasi dan tidak berkepanjangan.

"Ayo berangkat."

Satu komando perintah yang dijawab dengan seruan "Hai!" dari pasukannya, mengawali misi Soifon kali ini. Sepasukan pembunuh khusus Seireitei itu memasuki senkaimon sekarang. Berlari cepat melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang menjadi pintu menuju gensei. Dan tentu saja, bersiap untuk menghadapi apapun yang menunggu di dunia fana sana, untuk diluruskan sesuai misi.

Ahh... Tapi sayang sekali, tampaknya anda terlambat, Soifon-taicho.

Sangat, malah.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

**Shirouta Tsuki** (Udah update kan?), **Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han **(Yo! Aki, ini udah upadate), **Zanpaku nee** (ha? Makasih, saya tersanjunng nihh #abaikan. Jawabanya ada di ch iniii), **aiko fuyuki** (Udah update~), **Amai Kanna** (makasihh udah update nihh), **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi** (waduhh,, jangan panggil saya senpai,, saya masih abal abalan, XD. Keren? Haaa saya melayang lagiii #abaikan-again- makasihh), **The Fallen Kuriboh** (makasih~ ini udah updateee), **and you, all silent readers~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bab II : Memories In the Rain**

—**Sen no Yoru wo Koete—**

**.**

**(After a Thousand Nights)**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Hujan saat itu turun sangat deras. Membuat genangan air tercipta di hampir seluruh rumput hijau yang menutupi lapangan. Deru petir pun turut beratraksi. Saling menyahut dengan bunyi hujan dan angin kencang yang bertiup. Tidak perlu ditanya, diatas sana awan hitam bergulung, berarak, dan menyebarkan perasaan tak nyaman pada apapun di bawahnya. Suhu udara merosot tajam. Dingin.<em>

_Seperti raut wajah Kuchiki Rukia saat ini._

_"Kau tadi bertanya 'kenapa'? Tidakkah kau lihat? Kami datang untuk—", gadis itu menelan ludah cepat. Mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat untuk mengucapkan kata terakhir ini, "—Kami datang untuk membunuhmu."_

_Rukia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sode no Shirayuki. Berharap getar tangannya tidak tertangkap oleh mata orang yang sekarang memandangnya tak percaya._

_Si pemuda, yang menjadi target todongan dua zanpakuto dari para sahabatnya hanya terbelalak heran. Mengernyit dalam saat ekspresi ganjil terlukis pada raut wajah dua shinigami di depannya._

_"Jangan bercanda, Rukia. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!", sangkal sang pemuda. Walau ia sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan ucapannya barusan._

_"Tidak. Dia serius. Kami memang datang untuk membunuhmu.", kali ini Abarai Renji, sang fukutaicho divisi 6 yang berbicara._

_Hening. Hanya deru angin dan hujan yang mengalun kasar di lapangan sepak bola kota Karakura-lah yang bersuara. Menampar keras apapun yang dilewatinya. Termasuk si pemuda yang sekarang berkata dengan suaranya yang bergetar._

_"A... Apa?", ujarnya pelan. Kedua bola matanya menatap nanar pada dua shinigami yang juga sahabatnya itu._

_Renji mengela nafas sedih. Sedikit tak tahan dengan ekspresi terluka milik shinigami yang menjadi targetnya. Ia sebenarnya-sangat tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Ayolah... Siapa juga yang ingin menodongkan pedang pada sosok yang sudah menjadi sahabat karibmu? Tidak ada, kan?_

_Walau begitu, alasan keduanya berada di sana saat itu tak lain karena perintah. Perintah untuk membunuh "Shinigami yang diduga bersekongkol dengan ryoka", yang turun pagi itu, tepatnya. Membuat Renji, juga Rukia melangkah tak rela ke gensei untuk melaksanakan perintah laknat itu._  
><em>Tidak mungkin juga membangkang. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang fukutaicho seperti mereka? Tidak ada jika soutaicho dan central 46-lah yang menjadi dalang semua ini.<em>

_"Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya? Memangnya apa salahku?", suara bernada tinggi itu kembali menginterupsi deras hujan._

_Yang ditanya hanya bisa menghela nafas-lagi. Mencoba mengisi paru-paru masing-masing yang terasa sesak. Seolah seluruh oksigen ditempat itu ikut habis diterpa hujan. Hah... Andai pemuda itu tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka saat itu, setidaknya ia akan mengerti jika dua sahabatnya pun merasakan luka dan rasa sakit yang sama._

_Renji mengangkat Zabimaru miliknya. Menegaskan suaranya agar bisa menyaingi deru hujan dan menjawab lantang. "Ini perintah. Sejak dulu, Seireitei mencurigaimu sebagai mata-mata ryoka. Kedekatanmu dengan mereka sungguh membuat cemas central 46. Mereka khawatir kau akan—"_

_"Bersekongkol dengan ryoka untuk menguasai Seireitei.", potong si pemuda. Suaranya yang dingin dan sarat luka membuat kedua shinigami itu melebarkan mata terkejut. Terlebih saat sang target merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah lencana dengan gambar tengkorak bertanda cross*._

_Si pemegang lencana kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Karena itu Ukitake-taicho memberiku ini untuk mengontrol gerakanku. Tapi saat kecurigaan tidak beralasan itu memuncak, mereka mengirim kalian untuk membunuhku. Benar, kan? Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Abarai-fukutaicho?"_

_Hening kembali melanda saat itu. Pun, langit masih menggelap. Tetap mencurahkan tetesan lebat air dari atas sama yang seolah mewakili perasaan ketiga shinigami itu._

_"Kau benar.", tanggap Rukia dengan suara parau. Ia tidak kuat lagi. 'Ini harus segera diakhiri.', hal itu yang mendasari tindakan sang fukutaicho divisi 13 yang sekarang melangkah maju sembari mengangkat zanpakuto-nya. "Dan sedikit koreksi, tuduhan itu sudah terbukti. Bukan tanpa alasan. Karena itu, kau akan mati hari ini. Mae! Sode no Shirayuki!"_

_Abarai Renji menatap prihatin pada dua rekannya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membantu Rukia saat itu. Walau hati dan nuraninya menjerit. Tubuhnya tidak sependapat. Fukutaicho divisi 6 itu ikut melangkah cepat sambil mengayunkan Zabimaru. Sembari mengalunkan sebaris kalimat yang- Renji pun tahu tidak berguna dan hanya akan hilang tertelan angin dan hujan. Mengalun lirih, seiring denting Zanpakuto yang saling beradu dan menjerit._

_"Ma'afkan kami—"_

_**.**  
><em>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Saat ini hujan.  
>Tetesan lebat dari awan yang bergelung di langit sama, terjatuh keras menampar bumi. Entah kemana langit penuh bintang yang berhias bukan sesudah gerhana—purnama hitam tepatnya— tadi. Semuanya lenyap, tersubstitusi oleh arakan awan hitam yang meraja di langit Karakura.<p>

Kurosaki Ichigo mengernyit dalam. Menatap tak suka ke arah tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari atas sana. Meski begitu, ia yang sekarang mengenakan shihakusho khas para shinigami itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Masih tetap berdiri dengan menengadahkan wajah di tengah lebat hutan bukit Hakuren** — tempat yang sama dengan lokasi di segelnya para Espada. Merasakan bagaimana butir air yang menampar keras kulit pucatnya. Tak awal memberikan sedikit—ralat berbagai rasa sakit sama yang selalu menyengat di hati saat hujan menjelang.

Ahh... Ia memang membenci hujan.

Tersadar akan satu hal, Ichigo pun menunduk cepat. Menatap datar pada sesosok shinigami yang tengah terbaring lemas di samping kakinya. Rautnya yang pucat, serta rembesan darah segar yang mengalir dari luka menganga di dadanya membuat Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya. Disibakkannya rambut seputih salju yang menutupi mata berkelopak pucat sang shinigami. Menelusuri garis wajah sempurna yang terpahat pada makhluk mungil di bawahnya.

Ichigo bergumam pelan, "Hm... Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati hujan sekarang. Kau pasti akan mati, kan? Jika berada di sini lebih lama."

Ia melanjutkan monolognya. Sambil membelai lembut pipi pucat sang shinigami yang-tentu saja- tidak memberi respond apapun. "Memalukan. Kemana raut arogan yang kau gunakan saat menghadapi Cuatro tadi? Apa kau sadar, jika kekuatan yang kau banggakan itu tidak ada artinya saat 'mereka' terbangun?"

Hening sesaat.  
>Menyisakan tiupan angin bercampur hujan dan sepasang mata cokelat Kurosaki Ichigo yang kini menatap dingin pada sang shinigami.<p>

"Kau tahu? Kalian—shinigami itu memuakkan. Kesombongan sebagai roh yang mengemban title 'Dewa' membuat kalian serakah dan akhirnya memusnahkan mereka.", Ichigo sekarang tertawa merendahkan— yang lebih terdengar seperti tawa getir sarat luka. Sembari mencengkeram kuat kerah shihakusho hitam berlapis haori putih milik sang shinigami. Sang korban? Tentu saja menurut tanpa bisa melawan. Ia masih tak sadar, ingat?

"Tetapi apa? Karma selalu berlaku. Kau yang sombong ini sekarang tak berdaya dihadapanku. Kekuatan yang kau banggakan itu tak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang, tahu?", sosok berambut orange itu melepaskan tangan kanannya. Membuat kepala bersurai seputih saljunya kembali terbentur tanah.

"Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, sekarang. Setelah ini, hiduplah dibawah belas kasihanku. Seterusnya. Sebagai pedang tipisku yang tajam.", seringai ganjil terbentuk di bibir Ichigo saat ini.

Tanpa menunggu, Ichigo segera menelusupkan tangannya ke belakang kepala sang shinigami. Dengan kelembutan yang semu, bersiap menggendongnya di tangan. Tak lupa juga mengambil bilah Hyourinmaru yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Cih... Kuso.", umpat Ichigo saat merasakan reiatsu lain yang mulai menuju tempatnya sekarang.

Ia memicingkan matanya untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas kilasan sosok lain di tengah hujan. Pemuda itu sekarang mengibaskan tangan ke depan wajah. Membuat sebentuk topeng hollow kembali menutup penuh paras sempurnanya malam ini. Ia berdiri perlahan dan menunggu, hingga siapapun itu tiba di hadapannya. Karena ia tahu, bersonido sekarang pun percuma.

"Nah... Ayo kita sambut mereka.", ujarnya dingin. Kembali diliriknya shinigami di tangannya dan melanjutkan. "Dan tenang saja, ku usahakan cepat. Karena kau belum boleh mati sekarang."

**.**

**.**

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di gensei, hujan lebat beserta anginlah yang menyambut bala bantuan dari divisi 2. Tak peduli akan cuaca yang kurang—sangat tidak bersahabat itu, Soifon langsung menggerakkan pasukannya ke bukit Hakuren.

Tapi, yah... Ekspresi sama yang beberapa jam lalu terpatri di wajah Hitsugaya Toushiro, turut serta terlukis pada wajah Nii bantai-taicho itu sekarang. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Terkejut karena pemandangan berdarah disertai dengan jejak-jejak bongkahan es-terindikasi sebagai bekas perlawanan Hyourinmaru, yang artinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi sebelum mereka datang; Dan tidak percaya karena, jika tiang Shiki Fuujin sudah rubuh dan semua shinigami penjaga tewas, bala bantuan pertama—divisi 10 bisa di pastikan menderita kekalahan.

'Hitsugaya... Kalah?'

"Soifon-taicho, jasad rasa Espada sudah tidak ada. Semua pasukan dipastikan tewas. Tetapi kami tidak menemukan Hitsugaya-taicho di manapun.", laporan dari bawahannya membuat Soifon kembali tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia pun langsung merespond dengan memberi komando pada Onmitsukido di belakangnya. "Kalian semua, segera menyebar ke sekitar sini. Cari baik reiatsu ryoka ataupun Hitsugaya-taicho. Jika dalam radius 5 KM tidak ada apapun, langsung kembali. Beri tanda jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Mengerti?"

"Hai!"

SYAAT

Satu batalion Onmitsukido telah bershunpo pergi sekarang. Menyisakan sang taicho dengan dua bawahannya yang lain. "Kalau begitu, ayo!", komando Soifon.

Mereka pun berlari cepat. Menyusuri lebat hutan dan mencari jejak-jejak dari sang target. Setelah hampir 1 KM berlari, sebuah (?) reiatsu lain terasa oleh Soifon. Membuatnya mempercepat lari ke suatu tempat di depan sana.

"Ke sana!", teriaknya.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru seperti itu, Soifon-taicho."

Suara lain itu membuat Soifon menghentikan larinya. Meloncat turun dari dahan pohon tempatnya berpijak dan sekarang berdiri waspada di depan sosok pemuda bershihakusho hitam.  
>'Dia shinigami? Tapi kenapa topeng hollow— itu... Hitsugaya?', batinnya terkejut.<p>

Ichigo yang menyadari keterkejutan Soifon menyeringai singkat. Meski ia pun tahu, shinigami di depannya tidak akan mampu melihat-seringai nya.

"Oh... Kau kenal dia?", tanyanya sambil mengendikkan wajah ke arah sosok di gendongannya. "Dia shinigami baru, ya? Aku tidak pernah lihat."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?", tanggap Soifon dingin. "Apa kau Ryoka?" tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan reiatsu ryoka darinya? Tambahnya dalam hati.

Sosok bertopeng itu tertawa angkuh. Sembari memindahkan Hitsugaya ke tangan kirinya-menggendong dengan satu tangan***. Sementara tangan kanannya terayun ke bawah, dan sedetik kemudian di tangan itu telah tergenggam sebilah zanpakuto berwarna hitam legam.

"Ryoka? Apa kau bisa merasakan reiatsu ryoka dariku, Soifon? Dan tadi kau bertanya 'siapa aku'? Tega sekali kau melupakanku.", ujarnya kalem. Ichigo sekarang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang zanpakuto. Seolah menunjukkan sang zanpakuto sehitam malam pada Soifon. "Aku memang harus dilupakan, ya? Tapi aku yakin, kalau zanpakuto ini kau pasti masih ingat."

Sekali lagi, kilat terkejut tampak di raut wajah Nii bantai-taicho itu. Zanpakuto itu... Tentu saja ia kenal dengan zanpakuto yang sekarang terarah padanya! Karena pedang berwarna hitam legam bukan sesuatu yang sering-hampir tidak pernah malah, dijumpai di seantero Soul Society.

Seingat Soifon, zanpakuto yang harusnya sebagai wujud bankai itu hanya di miliki 'orang itu'. Tapi dia sudah mati, kan? Bagaimana bisa—

"Tidak usah terlalu banyak berfikir. Sebaiknya kalian langsung jadi korbanku saja malam ini.", dan Ichigo pun langsung bersonido cepat.

Tidak ada sedetik sudah berada di depan dua Onmitsukido yang berada di depan Soifon dan langsung menebasnya. Dua selesai, sekarang hanya Soifon yang juga telah menggenggam Suzumebachi di tangan yang menjadi target.

Denting Zanpakuto beradu dalam hujan, saat Soifon menangkis sabetan Zangetsu yang terarah padanya. Sang kapten kemudian melompat mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu!", teriaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, zanpakuto ukuran tanggung di tangannya langsung berubah bentuk menjadi seperti sengat lebah (?).

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Tapi sebelum aku membunuhmu, serahkan Hitsugaya-taicho.", lanjutnya tajam.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak mendengar itu. "Jadi namanya Hitsugaya? Dan apa tadi, 'taicho'?", pemuda itu tertawa geli sekarang. "Bocah sekecil ini 'taicho'? Ck... Seireitei pasti kekurangan shinigami berbakat. Tega sekali kalian membebankan haori padanya.", tambahnya kurang ajar.

Duh... Kau beruntung karena shinigami di gendonganmu sekarang tak sadar Kurosaki Ichigo. Andai saja ia mendengar, kau pasti sudah menjadi patung es paling artistik sekarang. **(=_=x)**

Oke, Lupakan yang barusan.

"Tapi sombong sekali, Soifon. Membunuhku? Kita satu lawan—"

Sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, belasan Onmitsukido lain tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar Soifon. Tampaknya mereka telah menerima tanda dari dua temannya yang lebih dulu terbunuh.

"Tahan, Hitsugaya-taicho ada padanya. Jangan gegabah.", cegah Soifon.

Sosok bertopeng hollow itu mengernyit sebal sekarang. "Dasar pengecut, kau berniat main keroyokan sekarang, hah? Kalau begitu, bersyukurlah karena aku sudah tidak berminat membunuh kalian malam ini.", selesai berujar demikian, Ichigo pun meloncat mundur. Berlari cepat meninggalkan belasan Onmitsukido di belakangnya.

"Kejar dia!", komando lantang Soifon membuat Ichigo mendesah sebal. Ia bukan takut menghadapi mereka. Hanya saja, pasti akan makan banyak waktu. Sedang sosok di tangannya bisa dipastikan telah tewas jika tak segera terbebas dari hujan. Karenanya, ia memilih lari saat ini.

Kakinya sekarang membawanya keluar dari rimbunan hutan. Sampai pada sebuah tebing yang sangat curam dengan aliran deras arus sungai di bawahnya. 'baiklah, disini saja.', pikir Ichigo.

"Cepat serahkan Hitsugaya-taicho pada kami.", suara dingin itu membuat Ichigo membalikkan badan. Di depannya-tentu Soifon sudah menyambut dengan Suzumebachi versi Shikai miliknya. Jangan lupakan juga dengan belasan Onmitsukido yang telah menodongkan pedangnya.

Ichigo melangkah mundur. Semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan ujung tebing. "Tenang saja, aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar. Nanti juga ku kembalikan.", ujarnya santai. "Nah... Karena aku buru-buru, kubunuh kalian lain kali saja. Sampai jumpa."

Selesai dengan perkataannya, pemuda berambut orange itu menjatuhkan tubuh ke jurang di belakangnya. Dengan anggun, menurut pada gravitasi bumi yang akan menariknya ke dasar.

Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya sekarang. Mengibaskan topeng hollow dan menampilkan sebentuk senyum ganjil dan berbisik lirih, "Cero."

Sebelum ledakan besar yang meruntuhkan bibir tebing terjadi.

DUARR

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Hah..."

Ichigo menghela nafas lega begitu tangannya selesai membebatkan perban ke luka di dada Hitsugaya. Untungnya setelah terkena hujan cukup lama, shinigami berambut putih itu masih bisa bertahan. Yah... Meskipun nyawanya pasti melayang jika Ichigo telat sedikit saja menanganinya, sih.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di kamar Ichigo. Tepatnya di kediamannya di pusat Karakura. Setelah insiden dengan Soifon tadi, pemuda itu segera bersonido dan pergi ke rumahnya. Bergerak cepat untuk menangani sosok di gendongannya yang rautnya sudah seputih salju.

"Kau belum boleh mati sekarang, tahu?", gumam Ichigo pelan. Setelah merapikan atasan shihakusho hitam dan haori putih Hitsugaya, ia kembali mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak lembut, menaikkan selimut biru mudanya untuk menghangatkan sosok mungil yang sekarang terbaring tidur.

"Cepatlah pulih dan bangun. Aku sudah cukup lama menunggu untuk melakukan 'itu'."

"Kau terlihat seperti orang gila, sekarang.", suara datar yang datang bersama sosok yang mempunyai reiatsu gelap lagi dingin itu membuat Ichigo menoleh. Menemukan sosok Ulquiorra Schiffer di fokus mata cokelatnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Ichigo. Ia mengalihkan pandang dari Ulquiorra- yang berdiri di tepi jendela dan kembali fokus pada gerak tangannya untuk membelai lembut pipi pucat Hitsugaya.

"Primera-sama memanggilmu."

"Ya... Sekarang?"

"Menurutmu?"

Ichigo berdecak dan menatap sebal pada Ulquiorra yang sedang melipat tangan dan menatapnya datar, "Kau menyebalkan, Cuatro!", gerutunya.

Espada ke empat itu tetap diam. Tidak ambil peduli pada ucapan sebal pemuda di depannya. Ia sekarang mengalihkan pandang pada sosok yang terbaring di ranjang dan berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan menggunakannya?", komentar Ulquiorra. Jeda sejenak dan Cuatro Espada itu kembali melanjutkan, "Darahnya cukup menggoda."

Ichigo mengernyit dalam. Ditatapnya Ulquiorra yang sekarang menatap aneh pada Hitsugaya. "Jangan pernah berfikir seperti kau mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, Ulquiorra. Atau aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Ulquiorra hanya mendengus tak kentara mendengar ancaman itu. Rautnya tetap datar. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan, bersiap bersonido pergi. "Terserah.", tanggapnya asal.

"Hey! Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu. Cepatlah datang."

**To be continued….**

—**ǒǑǒ—**

* * *

><p><strong>RyuseiAki's Note:<strong>

* lencana yang di berikan Ukitake untuk perijinnan shinigami

* * nama bukit karangan saya, XP habisnya saya nggak tahu nama2 tempat di bleach sihh #nyengir watados *diarak ke jurang*

*** hamper sama seperti cara nggendongnya Sebastian sama ciel itu lho~ (kuroshitsuji)

Wokehhh,, gimana minna? Lama? Abal? Pendek? Yah,,, tak perlu kaget, karena itu kebiasaan saya sejak dulu. Ho ho ho #ditimpuk kursi

Nah.. karna saya buru2, seperti biasa, ungkapkan semua kesan anda lewat review, kasih semangat saya buat update cepet juga bolehh XP #diesh!

Last, Big thanks for reading, and see you next chapter….

**RyuseiAki (Meika)**


End file.
